En el Expreso de Hogwarts
by Kaiya Kin
Summary: Cuando los pequeños Rose y Scorpius comienzan a hacer preguntas sobre San Valentín, ellos no pueden evitar volver a recordar aquellos tiempos tan lejanos. "- ¿Dónde os conocisteis? - En el Expreso de Hogwarts."


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son todo obra de J.K. Rowling.**

 **En el Expreso de Hogwarts**

La pequeña Rose de tan solo 9 años observaba la hoja de papel que estaba frente a ella, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Tras varios minutos con la mirada fija en ese trozo de papel, se resignó y buscó con la mirada a su madre, que en estos momentos recogía la cocina.  
-Mami, necesito tu ayuda.- Dijo la pequeña alzando un poco la voz para que su madre pudiese oírla. Hermione, que escuchó la suave voz de su hija pidiéndole ayuda, apareció por la puerta de la cocina con una dulce sonrisa.  
-¿Qué necesitas, cariño?- Y el tono de voz que empleó para dirigirse a su hija dejaba claro todo el amor que sentía por su pequeña, pues cada palabra salió bañada en una extrema dulzura.  
\- Necesito ayuda con los deberes.- Dijo la niña, devolviendo su mirada al papel que sostenía entre las manos. Hermione se sentó frente a ella y esperó. Era raro ver que su hija pedía ayuda con los deberes, pero como buena madre, haría lo que estuviese en su mano para ayudarla.- El profesor Water nos ha hablado de San Valentín. Nos ha dicho que como es la semana que viene, tenemos una tarea especial.- Comentó Rose frunciendo un poco el ceño.  
\- ¿Y de qué se trata esa tarea especial?- Dijo Hermione sin poder evitar sonreír al ver esa expresión en el rostro de su pequeña Rose. Tan parecida a la que, años atrás, ella ponía cuando algo realmente no le convencía.  
\- Tenemos que hacerle a nuestros padres unas preguntas que nos ha dado, para después poder escribir qué entendemos nosotros que es el amor.- Y Rose alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos chocolates de su madre.- ¿Me responderás a esas preguntas, mami?  
\- Claro, cariño.- Dijo Hermione acariciando delicadamente el cabello de su hija.- ¿Son muchas preguntas?  
-No, sólo cinco.- Dijo Rose pasando su mirada por las cinco preguntas que anteriormente había copiado en clase.- ¿Empiezo?- Preguntó insegura, y sólo cuando recibió un leve asentimiento por parte de su madre se dispuso a hablar de nuevo.- Está bien... A ver, primera pregunta.- Anunció con un tono de voz más seguro.- _¿Cuándo conociste al amor de tu vida?_.- Y sólo al ver el gesto de Rose se podía entender que a pesar de tener sólo 9 años, le parecía extremadamente exagerado que su profesor hubiese usado las palabras _amor de tu vida._ Pero Hermione solo sonrió, y un ligero brillo apareció en sus ojos, algo casi imperceptible para una pequeña niña como Rose.  
\- Cuando tenía 11 años.- Respondió Hermione en voz queda, con la mirada perdida y ojos soñadores, probablemente recordando aquel preciso instante. Rose anotó rápidamente la respuesta de su madre.  
\- Vale... Siguiente pregunta.- Anunció Rose, haciendo que Hermione despertase de su ensoñación.- _¿Dónde lo conociste?.-_ Y Rose frunció el ceño tan solo de leerlo, pues sabía casi antes de que su madre respondiese cuál iba a ser su respuesta.  
\- En el Expreso de Hogwarts.- Respondió Hermione mientras sonreía a su hija.  
\- Mamá, no puedo poner eso.- Se quejó la niña. Si su profesor muggle leía eso creería que se había vuelto loca, o peor, que no se tomaba el trabajo en serio. Y ella no quería eso.  
\- Tienes razón, pequeña.- Dijo suavemente su madre.- Bueno, pon que en un tren, simplemente.- Le comentó su madre, a lo que la pequeña Rose simplemente asintió y comenzó a escribir.  
\- _¿Recuerdas tu primera conversación con esa persona?.-_ Leyó Rose directamente, intentando terminar aquel dichoso trabajo que no le llamaba nada la atención y que le parecía tan absurdo.  
\- Sí.- Respondió su madre, de nuevo sonriendo y perdiéndose entre aquellos recuerdos.- Yo estaba buscando el sapo de Neville por todo el tren, así que la primera vez que le hablé fue para preguntarle si había visto el sapo.- Y Rose sonrió al ver a su madre tan sonriente, sin entender que el brillo en sus ojos reflejaba algo más. Tristeza. Añoranza.  
\- _¿Os llevasteis bien desde el primer momento en el que os conocisteis?.  
_ -Para nada.- Respondió Hermione sin poder evitar una leve risa.- Siempre estábamos discutiendo.- Y Rose no pudo evitar reír, contagiada por la risa suave de su madre más que por otra cosa.  
-Vale, ya sólo queda la última.- Anunció Rose emocionada, sabiendo que por fin acabaría ese dichoso trabajo.- _¿Crees que el amor que sientes por esa persona durará para siempre?.-_ Y tal vez si Rose no fuese una pequeña niña de tan solo 9 años, habría podido apreciar el dolor y la tristeza que crispaban los ojos de Hermione mientras que con voz queda y rota ella respondía _"Sí"._

Y sin más, Rose terminó de anotar la respuesta de su madre, orgullosa consigo misma sabiendo que con esas respuestas podría escribir una bonita conclusión y demostrar lo mucho que su mamá quería a su papá.

A esa misma hora, en un lugar no muy lejano, pero sí mucho más grande y a su vez menos acogedor, un joven rubio llamaba a la puerta del despacho de su padre.  
\- Adelante.- Escuchó la voz de su padre al otro lado de la puerta, y el pequeño sonrió mientras abría la puerta.  
\- Hola, papi.- Dijo el pequeño Scorpius mientras se acercaba a éste. Draco se apartó rápidamente de la mesa en la que estaba encargándose del papeleo para coger al pequeño Scorpius en brazos y sentarlo sobre su regazo.  
\- Hola, pequeño.- Dijo sonriente. Y sí. Draco sabía sonreír. Sobre todo cuando veía a su pequeño, tan parecido y a la vez tan distinto a él. Porque él era y siempre sería su mayor orgullo, y no podía ocultar una sonrisa al verlo.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Preguntó curioso, pues sabía que su hijo nunca se acercaba a su despacho para no molestarle, a pesar de que su padre muchas veces le había insistido en que él nunca molestaba, y siempre que necesitase algo podía ir a buscarle.  
\- Es que... Tengo una pregunta, papi.- Dijo el pequeño Scorpius con el ceño levemente fruncido.  
\- Adelante.- Le indicó Draco, acomodándolo mejor en su regazo para que pudiesen mirarse fijamente.  
\- En el colegio muggle ayer todos estaban hablando de San Valentín. Los profesores han puesto corazones por todas partes, y la señorita Martha nos dijo que aún eramos muy jóvenes para saber lo que era el amor, pero que cuando conociésemos a la persona indicada sabríamos por qué todo el mundo quiere celebrar San Valentín y ver sonreír a esa persona.- Y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su hijo decía todo esto como si le estuviesen hablando de la cosa mas surrealista del mundo.- ¿Es así papá? ¿De verdad conoceré a alguien que me hará sonreír solo y parecer un bobo? Porque yo no quiero...- Y realmente Scorpius estaba afligido por eso. ¡Él no quería parecer un bobo! Draco no pudo evitar reír ante las ocurrencias de su hijo.  
-¿Acaso yo parezco un tonto?- Preguntó intentando fingir un poco de indignación.  
-No, pero...- Y Scorpius se quedó callado un segundo mirando fijamente a su padre.- ¿Tú también has conocido a esa persona?- Y pareció casi enfadado al preguntar eso, haciendo que la sonrisa de Draco se ensanchase.- Mi profesora dijo que era conocer a tu verdadero amor. ¿Acaso tu conoces a tu verdadero amor, papá?- Y Draco no pudo evitar reír.  
\- Claro que sí, hijo mío.- Y por un momento su mirada se iluminó, probablemente recordando aquel momento en que la conoció.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?.- Exigió saber su hijo.  
\- Pues... La conocí cuando tenía 11 años. En el Expreso de Hogwarts.- Y Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Once años! Sólo le quedaban dos años para tener esa edad, y él no quería parecer un bobo. Pero entonces miró a su padre, que tenía una bonita sonrisa y reflejaba la alegría en sus ojos. Y entonces su madre llamó a la puerta, entrando con la bandeja del té. Y Draco la miró y le sonrió indicándole que pasase. Y fue entonces cuando Scorpius pensó que no todos tenían que parecer bobos cuando estaban enamorados. Al fin y al cabo, su padre acababa de decirle que él conocía a su verdadero amor y aún así no parecía un bobo cuando miraba a su madre.

* * *

Bastantes años después, cuando la pequeña niña de pelo rubio se sentó frente a ellos y les dijo que su profesor Water le había mandado un trabajo para San Valentín y que necesitaba su ayuda, Rose no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en que ese viejo loco aún seguía mandando ese trabajo que tan absurdo le había parecido hacía ya tantos años.  
Así que cuando su pequeña Rose comenzó a preguntarle, ella no pudo evitar sonreír.  
\- _¿Dónde os conocisteis?.-_ Y Scorpius y Rose se miraron fijamente, sonriéndose el uno al otro, para luego responder al unísono.  
\- En el Expreso de Hogwarts.- Y ambos recordaron aquel momento, hacía ya tantos años, en el que ambos hicieron esa misma pregunta a sus padres. Sin saber que, mientras Hermione respondía a Rose y Draco a Scorpius, estaban pensando el uno en el otro.


End file.
